


Taste

by golden_kimono



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki and Aoi decide to do more than just eat when they go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Kazuki bit his lip, his eyes slightly glazing over when Aoi pressed his foot against his groin more firmly, massaging his growing arousal. He glanced around, happy they went to a restaurant that offered secluded seating to all their guests, but very much aware that a waiter could still appear or someone could walk into their booth unexpectedly for whatever reason. It was difficult to be truly worried when you were this turned on, though, and it didn’t take long for him to shudder in his seat, trying hard to stay quiet.

Breathing heavily, he raised his eyes to Aoi’s, only to see the other smirk at him briefly before picking up his chopsticks again to continue eating. Like he was completely unaffected.

That just wouldn’t do.

Kazuki knocked his own chopsticks to the floor and bent down to pick them up, glancing up to see Aoi taking a sip of his beer. Taking advantage of this moment of inattentiveness, he inched forward and nudged Aoi’s knees apart, hearing spluttering from above him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Aoi asked in a low hiss, scooting his chair backwards so he could look down at Kazuki.

The younger blinked innocently. “I thought I’d return the favour,” he explained simply, placing a hand on Aoi’s thigh and leaning in to breathe over the faint bulge between Aoi’s legs. So he _had_ been affected. That was good to know.

“What if someone sees you?” Aoi demanded, although there was a glint in his eyes that told Kazuki he was just as intrigued and aroused as he was.

Kazuki licked his lips and gazed at Aoi’s covered erection, his fingers lightly running over it before he leaned in some more to press his lips to the fabric, feeling the arousal twitch under him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fast,” he replied with a wink. He didn’t give Aoi a chance to protest and quickly undid his pants, moaning quietly when he was faced with the older’s cock. He wished he could have it inside him, but there was no chance for that right now. Even if they had the time, the booths weren’t _completely_ private, and if someone wanted to they could look through the small gaps in the walls. He’d prefer not to take that risk.

Instead, he took Aoi’s cock into his mouth and sucked him to full hardness, enjoying the way Aoi’s hand was twisting his hair, something he always did when he tried to keep his control – and failed.

Kazuki bobbed his head, sucking hard whenever he reached the head and licking all the precum away like it was the tastiest thing he had ever had in his mouth. And to him, it was, even if it was only because it was _Aoi_. The older man had some sort of power over him and although he sometimes wasn’t sure he liked it, moments like these were when he knew he did. In the end, he loved to surrender to him.

Almost regretfully Kazuki decided to speed up, knowing they didn’t have much time. Usually he liked to drag this out and once he had spent hours licking and kissing Aoi’s body until he came, but they didn’t have that luxury right now.

He groaned, feeling a stab of arousal when Aoi wrapped his other hand in his hair as well and pushed him down further, hips thrusting shallowly. Kazuki hollowed his cheeks and took the other in as far as he could, doing his best to help him along. Only moments later did he feel thick fluid hitting the back of his throat before Aoi’s hands relaxed and let him go.

Kazuki pulled back and swallowed, smirking up at Aoi from his kneeling position on the floor. The next moment his mouth fell open in a silent moan when Aoi’s foot once again found its way between his legs, toes dancing over the newly formed erection.

The older guitarist smirked and pulled his foot away.

“So, do you want dessert here or at my place?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Penisy Kink Bingo on LJ, square _exhibitionism/exposure_. I never finished it the bingo, but thought I'd post this here anyway!


End file.
